For interconnection of various electronic devices, a flat cable and the like is used so as to reduce a wiring space and to improve the degree of freedom of a wiring path. The flat cable and the various electronic devices are usually connected via a detachable connector for a flat cable.
PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose the connector for a flat cable. In PTL 1, a lock part is engaged to a flat cable that is inserted to a housing through an insertion part. Thereby, the flat cable is prevented from being unintentionally separated from the connector.
The connector for a flat cable disclosed in PTL 1 is described with reference to FIGS. 8 to 11. As shown in FIG. 8, the connector for a flat cable disclosed in PTL 1 has a configuration where a plurality of contacts is aligned and disposed to a housing B in a longitudinal direction of the housing B, and is fixed to a main wiring substrate (not shown) via a mounting reinforcement fitting C. The housing B is formed with an insertion part A. As shown in FIG. 9, a flat cable E is inserted into the housing B through the insertion part A.
As shown in FIG. 10, the mounting reinforcement fitting C is integrally formed with a lock part D. The flat cable E inserted into the housing B is locked by the lock part D, so that the flat cable E is prevented from being unintentionally separated. Also, as shown in FIG. 11, a pressing force directed towards an inside of the housing B is applied to one end portion G of a lock release part F that is integrally provided to the housing B. Thereby, the other end portion (not shown) of the lock release part F is pressed to move the lock part D, so that the locked state of the flat cable B is released.